The Fifteenth International Symposium on Neural Regeneration is planned for December 11 through 15, 2013 at the Asilomar Conference Center in Pacific Grove, California. Similar symposia have been held every two years at Asilomar beginning in 1985. NIH has continuously co-sponsored the symposia since 1987. The Craig H. Neilsen Foundation has already donated funds for the 2013 conference and applications for support have been or will be submitted to the Paralyzed Veterans of America, the California Institute of Regenerative Medicine and Mission Connect. The primary purpose of the symposium is to present current work in neural regeneration, especially in those areas of research in which there has been some notable recent progress or in which some particularly interesting issues have been raised. A secondary purpose is to foster an atmosphere that is both stimulating and conducive to a free interchange of ideas among investigators, or between seasoned investigators and students. The longer-range plan is to continue to hold these symposia on alternate years at the same site, and to vary the programs of successive symposia, so that coverage of the broad field of neural regeneration research over a period of years will be as extensive as possible. These International Neural Regeneration Symposia have become established, regularly occurring events with high attendance by both students as well as internationally recognized experts in the field of neural regeneration.